Love Always Love
by alyjane1
Summary: In this story you will read about after the war with Neferet Zoey did something horrible. The vampire high counil shunned her to the island of Skpe where she and Stark have a son and daghter. Ten years later the gang comes to apoagzie but Zoey will not exept. Will Zoey make up with her friends or live her life in peace?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with Stark glued to my side. In a way I loved it and in another I though it was annyoing. He was cute when he slept. His long messy Justin Beiber like hair flying across the pillow.

"Zoey it's early go back to bed." "Sark im 7 months preganet I can't sleep."  
"Well not with your eyes open you can't."  
"Whatever you say King Stark."

I weaged my way back down in the bed closer to him this time. was warm and my skin felt like a thousand needles every time we touched. My huge stomec was not happy with the move and right as Stark put his hands around my waist to hold my stomec protectivly the baby started kicking. Stark sat stright up and looked at me.

"Did I just feel it kick?"  
He sounded kinda scard witch made me laugh.  
"Yes Stark that was a kick."  
"Did it hurt?"  
"No it tickeled."  
"Why did it kick?"  
"Because I woke him up."  
"It sleeps?"  
"Yes Stark! I'm 7 months and you don't even know whats going on!"  
I was kinda pissed because he was definly not taking me having our baby very seriously!  
"I'm sorry it's alot to process."  
"You've had 7 months to figer it out!"  
"Zoey stop yelling please."  
He souned sad and ashamed of his self and that made me sad but not sad enough.  
"I'm going to sleep on the coch."  
I got out of bed and my baby and me went to the coch to settle down. 


	2. Chapter 2

The coach was more uncomfortable than I thought and I already missed Stark after only like 15 minutes. I knew he would come and appolize if I held out long enough. I missed Stark but the baby was a totally different story! It was kicking and punching in my stomach! I rubbed my belly in an attempt to calm it down. I bet your wondering why at 7 moths we still didn't know the sex. Well, when we found out I was pregnant we made a bet; I thought it would be a boy and Stark thought it would be a girl. When the time came to know the sex we decided to wait till it was born. So here we are 3 months later with a growing stomach a moody fierce and a great soon to be husband. Yes, Stark finally got his shit together and proposed! We were in Paris and he proposed on top of the Fila tower! I love being with my fiancé and soon to be SON. ;) But I missed my gang. Stevie Rae, Aphridtie, Shannee, Erin, Damine. I didn't tell them I was pregnant or engaged. When the baby is born Stark and I will go back to Tulsa to raise it and be with them. We even want to get married there!

"Zoey?"

I didn't have to open my eyes to see who it was.

"Yes Stark?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared. What if I'm a shity father? And I'm worried about you."

I opened my eyes and saw tears streaming down his face. I got up and walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my huge stomach against his chiseled chest.

"Listen to me very carefully James Stark. You-are-going-to-be-fine. You're going to raise a beautiful child and we'll get married and live happily ever after. I'll have this baby and we can move on with our life's maybe convince Darius and Aphrodite to have one. I'm alive and your alive that's a gift in itself."

I got up on my tip-toes and kissed him lightly but with passion.

"I love you Stark."

"I love you too Zoey."


	3. Chapter 3

1 moth later

Beep! Beep! Beep! Starks alarm clock went off at 8:00 p.m. In other words way to early.

" Stark turn it off." I muttered in his chest. Or what I thought was his chest.

"Stark?"

I rolled over to find I was on a pillow not his chest and the bed was empty except for me. I rolled out of bed and walked into our family room to find Stark sitting on the coach watching TV. He looked cute in his family guy boxers and no shirt. I sat down next to him.

"Your up early." That's all he said!

"Thanks to your gay alarm clock." I said still half asleep.

"Sure blame it on the alarm clock."

Thankfuly the baby was still fast asleep in my stomec.

"I will blame it on your stupid alarm clock because im the pregnant one."

"What ever you say babe."

I snuggled up to him with my head in his lap and put my hands on my stomec. I don't know why but I started to sing lightly to the baby.

"deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."

I handnt noiced Stark had turned down the TV or that the baby had awaken. It wasn't it normall awake where it kicked and punched when ever I moved. It was a peaceful and filled with love. Right at my perfect moment the unthinkable happened.

My water broke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't just stand there! Get the baby bag!" I screamed at him.

After a few seconds his brain fired up again and he ran. He came back with 2 bags. One for me and one for the baby. He picked me up and carried me to the car.

"Stark go!"

He turned the car on and drove quickly but gently to the hospital. When we got there the nurses knew I was having a baby. They put me in a wheel chair and wheeled me to a room. Stark never went more than a foot away from me.

"Mrs. Redbird put this on and we'll be back in a minute to check on you."

With that she left. Stark's mouth was hanging open. I could feel how nervous he was but since our little fight he had done a lot of research on birthing and fathering. I put on the gown and lay down. Carful of my stomach.

"Close your mouth you're going to catch a bug."

He obeyed me without a second thought. I started giving him commands so he wouldn't stand there like an idiot.

"Put the bags in the corner. Fix your shirt. Don't just stand there. And come lay with me."

He came over to my bad and carefully lay down. I snuggled up against him and waited for the nurse. When she finally came she took one look at Stark and me and sighed.

"Sir you can't lay there. She will start her contractions soon."

Stark got up walked over to her and using his mind control he said,

"You will let me stay will Zoey for as long as I want. You will not remember I asked this of you. You will give Zoey the best care as she is giving birth. Thank you."

I looked at him and smiled.

"That's the most I've heard you say all day."

He lay back down next to me and I snuggled against his chest.

"I'm scared."

He spoke so softy I almost didn't hear him.

"I know Stark but every things going to be ok. I promise."

This is when the first contraction hit. I hurt like hell. I heard myself scream a blood curdling scream.

"Zoey!"

Stark jumped up and ran to the nurse button.

"Stark I'm ok. It was just a contraction."

He looked at me and saw I was ok so he sat back down. Just then I knew what I needed to do.

"I'm sorry Stark but it's for your own good."

He looked at me confused and right then I imagined him not feeling my pain and I temporally cut off his warrior connection. He gasps and looked like a piece of him had been lost.

"Zoey! What did you do? Why can't I feel your emotion anymore? Zoey what's happening?"

"Stark you can't help me with this. I cut off our connection temporally. It's for your own good."

He looks sad and lost but most of all he looked hurt.

"Stark I still love you. Even if you can't feel it."

"You think I can't handle the pain of child birth."

I burst out laughing.

"No I know you can handle it. It's just this is a girl thing and I don't want you in pain with me I want you too hold my hand and cut the umbilical cord. I want you to tell me I'm ok and that you're here. I want all that but most of all I want you to tell me you love me."

He looked down at me and I saw him finally understand.

"I love you Zoey."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

It's alyjane1 here and I'm here to tell you I am wanting some reviews! I want to be an author and I am open to hate commets! Tell what sucks and what rocks! [Ha, ha dirty mind! ;) ] Love all of you reading my story and please know this story is estimated to be about 30 chapters so keep up!

Love,

Alyjane1


End file.
